Japan it!
by tearysilver
Summary: when Kyoko and Matt go to japan to visit Kyokos' dying father, they encounter jealous ex-lovers, new friends, and a whole lot of adventure! Rated T for violence, language and some sexual content
1. Lets go to Japan!

**jAPAN IT! "just take my hand, japan it with me!"-Ludo.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat distraught, folding her legs over and under again and again, awaiting Matt's return from work at the game store. She wasn't quite sure how to tell her boyfriend of ten months that she would have to move back to Japan, her home island, to visit her dying father until he finally passed away. The doctors said he had a year, and as much as she loved and was scared for her father, she didn't even want to leave Matt behind. A whole year! Who knew, by then, her father could try to set her up with a japanese business man while her japanese slacker back home made it off with some blonde haired bimbo who pretended to enjoy video games only to get him between the sheets. The thought sent a chilling tingle down her spine and a few pushy tears from her eyes. She heard the front door unlock, and quickly wiped them away before her eyes could get puffy and red.<p>

"Kyoko, I'm home!" she heard him call from the entrance. He walked in to the kitchen where she sat on a swivel bar stool and was quickly put off by the sad and worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, walking up to her and playing with a long strand of waist-length black hair. He loved playing with her hair because it reminded him of his mothers own silky midnight locks that he used to caress before she passed away from breast cancer. He missed her, but with Kyoko, he felt she was always watching. She didn't answer right away, simply turned away from him and stared down at the marble counter-top. She was trying to find the right words to explain the situation to him but none came to her mind.

He continued to stare at the back of her head until she finally turned around rapidly and said in a set, yet high pitched voice,

"Let's go to japan."


	2. planes,evil brothers, and slutty sisters

**Sudden decisions! "Lets go to japan, I'm not joking this time!"**

* * *

><p>"What?" Matt asked, slightly laughing and rubbing the back of his own head in confusion. She looked sure about her sudden decision, but at the same time, abit off. He hadn't even thought of their home land in ages, with great reasons of course, a past relationship he always shuddered at when the memories were brought back to the surface. a slight chill past sown his spine and he let out a few scary shakes.<p>

"Let's go! I mean, my dad's only got a year left, you haven't seen your mom and sibling in forveer, so let's just go! I mean, we already have two tickets, compliments from my father and mother, so let's go!" the more she talked the more she rambled. The more she rambled the faster she would talk, all swirling like a hammer to Matt's brain. He lifted a hand in the air, silencing her for the moment while he sorted out his thoughts. Should they just go? He hadn't seen his mom and siblings and it _was_ her fathers last year due to stomach cancer. Knowing he would regret it, he took a shaky breath and said solemnly,

"Go get packed. We leave in two days."

* * *

><p>"You're <em>really<em> going?" Matt's best friend Tyler Clemmings of next door asked, opening another can of and getting two more headshots in the zombie part of Black Ops. It was the only thing him and Matt could play together since he loved to kill zombies but always got Matt killed in the actual game. Matt paused the game and put his head in his slick gloved hands.

"What about Saya?" he aksed, whispering the last word so unquietly, all of down the street might have heard. Matt gave Tyler a loud,"Shhhhh!" and Tyler lowered his voice to an apropriete level.

"Oops." he apologized.

"I don't know about Saya. She finally stopped calling me for the past four months. She's whether looking for me, or she's found another japanese boy to do her bidding." He took a sip of his own Dr. Pepper, letting the bubbly brown liquid to burn his throat satisfyingly as it slid into his stomach. He crushed the can and tossed it into the small garbage bin only a few feet away. A sudden slammed door and Kyoko came in, tears running down her face as she asked franticly, "Are you sure?" the voice on the other end, speaking rapid japanese, confirmed whatever she didn't want to hear. She hung up the mobile, grabbing their already packed bags out of the hall closet.

"Were leaving _now._ Dad just had a heart attack."

* * *

><p>The plane ride wasn't as bad as Matt had pictured.<p>

It was worse.

Half of the people on Tokyo Airs were american tourists, all trying their hardest to speak his language, talking louder than necessary, kids screamed and cried, some kicked his chair, all giving him a horrible migrane in the back of his skull. He squinted his eyes, rubbing his temples while Kyoko sat forever worried next to him. She sat, silently crying, looking out the window at soft orange and pink tinted clouds. They'd be in Tokyo in less than an hour. He rubbed her arms, assuring her that he would be fine, they'd make it and stay as long as needed. She simply nodded, continuing to stare blanky, lost in her own mind.

After about thirty minutes of loud noises, they finally landed, heading off the plane while being thanked in japanese by cute flight attendants. The airport was even worse than the plane ride. Louder shouts, crowds of people, bright colored teens, dark colored adults. People bumping, pushing, running to catch flights and see family members. Finally, Matt and Kyoko spotted Kyoko's older brother, Takeshi, waiting silently by the main entrance. He seemed angry, as always, but as soon as Kyoko ran up and hugged him, tears and sobs escaping violently, he softened.

"Sister, he's fine. A little strung up and shaky, but solid as a rock. He'll be okayy." His tone always mushed when Kyoko was his main audience. That was his youngest only sister, the baby, and as far as he was concerened, she was his little princess. Upon seeing Matt, his face hardened.

"What are you doing here, Mail?" Adressing Matt by his actual name, the name given to him By his parents. That was another thing Her family seemed to think he did wrong. Change his name from a postal service, to an actual name he could live by.

"I'm here," he said, pulling out a ciggarette from his jeans pocket, lighting it then taking a quick puff. "To comfort my girlfriend and her family." Takeshi silently growled at Matt, grabbing his sisters bags and leading them to the black BMW that would take them to Kyoko's parents house.

"Mail? Mail?" Matt turned to the sound of his name being called to see a tall, slender bodied woman, long, fiery red hair, big bubble brown eyes and the cutest voice he'd ever heard, apart from Kyoko's running towards him. She wore a tight half tub top, and very _VERY_ short jean shorts. Her stilettos didn't seem like they could possibly be made any higher. She ran up to him, squishing her large chest against his face and rocking him violently.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Mom and dad are going to be so thrilled!" Mom and dad? wait...

"Akemi?" He asked, slightly horrified for having such horrible dirty thoughts.

"Yup! I'm so happy to see you big brother!"


	3. Akemi!

**Welcome Home!**

* * *

><p>"Akemi! What are you wearing?" Was the first thing Matt could only think to say to his baby sister who he hadn't seen in about five years. The last time he had seen Akemi, she was wearing tutus and bows and sandals. Now, she looked like one of the models from his biker magazines he would get in the mail...<p>

"Huh? Oh! This work clothes, Mail!" Her english was broken, but still adorable all the same. He noticed Takeshi eyeing his precious little sister, a hungry look on his face. He watched Takeshi's eyes wander up and down his sisters fragile body slowly before he realized what he was doing.

"Hey! Eyes to eyes you perv! This is my sister!" Upon hearing that, Kyoko sent a painful slap to her brothers chest, knocking some wind out of him. Akeshi giggled in response, sending little flirty brown bubble eyes at the wayyyyy older business man. Matt took off his black hoodie and slipped it on over his sisters shoulders, trying to save her some dignity.

"What are you doing here Akemi?" Matt asked once his sister was somewhat decent. She blushed furiously, a small smile forming on her lips when suddenly, she squealed and ran passed Matt, jumping into the arms of a rather scruffy looking american boy. He had long, blonde hair that was teased and covered the right side of his face, torn grey skinny jeans and a black and white striped short sleeved shirt. He seemed to kiss with his slimy pink tongue, sending waves of firey anger through Matts' body. She was fifteen and how old was he? He looked about twenty three, perhaps even older. When this man walked over to their small group, Matt noticed Akemi's tone turned monotoned and small, her mood switching from his bubbly baby sister, to a death obsessed goth shock he used to see at local cafe's and poet shops around his small suburban town back home.

"Who's this, then?" The man said, his voice rough and dark. Older, Matt thought to himself. Definately older.

"This is my brother, his girlfriend, and I'm guessing her brother?" Takeshi nodded brief and swift, suddenly glaring at Akemi's boyfriend, obviously envious. It made Matt sick to his core. Takeshi was about thirty, jealous of a twenty something years old's fifteen year old girlfriend._ His _fifteen year old sister, to be exact. Matt shook his head and pried the disgusting couple apart.

"I'm her older brother, Matt." Matt said, sizing up the younger boy. Her boy seemed intimidated, points for the red head.

"I'm Akemi's boyfriend, Conner." he said, squeezing Akemi's side roughly, sending a squeal in delight across her pink puffy lips.

"How old are you?"

"sixteen."

Lying. definately lying. He'd crack that case later, but for now, he had to get Kyoko home safe with her father.

"Mail, why don't you take your sister home and visit then come over?" Takeshi offered. Just as Matt was about to protest, Akemi grabbed his hands and tugged him along with her happily. He looked back at Kyoko and promised to call.

God, he thought as he realized who'd be waiting for him at home.

Mom and Dad.


	4. Home

**You expect me to stay?**

* * *

><p>Matt mentally prepared himself for the arrival he would have on his parents when he walked through the front door of his house of seventeen years. He had angrily stomped out of their lives before he could turn eighteen and he didn't EVER expect to be back to the place he hated most in the world. The drive home was long and frustrating, a large migrane forming in the back of his head, even after they dropped off Akemi's idiotic boyfriend at his friend Tsumi's house, a very voluptuious japanese girl who responded with a quick slap to the girls ass. That's exactly what Conner was. An ass.<p>

They finally pulled up to the large two story, its brick exterior still everybit the same as it had been when he trudged past it, onto an airplane, to live with Tyler. Back then, when all Matt wore was black and listened to the cure and was as shy as ever, with a controlling girlfriend who caused him to lash out on his parents and baby brother and sister. speaking of his brother, Jun should still be here, being abit older than Akemi. He should be seventeen. he wondered what Jun would even look like now...

"You coming, Mail?" Akemi's voice broke through his swirling thoughts. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He could hear loud yelling inside before he even got to the door. His fathers deep bellowing voice, his mothers, uptight scratchy one and a third voice...a voice he hadn't heard since it was twelve years old. A voice that deepend and begged for help. Matt rushed inside just as a china plate was being whizzed towards a boy in all black, with firey red and black hair. He was very handsome and Matt knew him instantly. The boy ducked, as did Matt, and the whole room went silent. A loud glass shattering crash came from against the wall, and everything became louder.

"Mail?" his mother shrieked, embracing her oldest son in a tight and breathtaking hug. He could hear his back pop as he winced in pain. He never expected his mother, of all people besides his father, to even welcome him home. He expected to be screamed at and told not to come back ever. Even his father hugged him. He turned to Jun, expecting a "Hi." or something. Something that told Matt he was forgiven for the horrible abuse Matt had put him and Akemi through. Instead, he got a cold, hated stare and Jun was gone, off to his room. Seeing Jun dress the exact way he had sent chills down Matts' spine. What was Jun involved in? What could Matt do to help him?


End file.
